Battle of Vulcan
, 40 Eridani system |result=Federation victory |combatant1=United Federation of Planets |combatant2=Borg Collective |commander1=Captain Morgan Bateson |commander2= - |strength1=Fighter squadron *Federation fighters 40 starships * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *USS Gemini-D *USS Yorktown-C |strength2=10 Borg cubes |casualties1=36 starships * |casualties2=all forces }} The Battle of Vulcan took place in 2381 during the Borg Invasion of 2381 in the orbit of , between the forces of the United Federation of Planets and the Borg Collective, when two Borg cubes attempted to assimilate Vulcan, Bajor, and eventually, Earth. It took place at the same time as the attacks on Andoria, Tellar, Coridan III, Qo'noS, and Beta Rigel. The Borg would become immune to the transphasic torpedoes during these battles. Although the battle resulted in significant casualties for Starfleet, the fleet was more prepared to fight the Borg, and both cubes were destroyed. Prelude The third major Borg incursion into Federation space began in February 2381, several hours after 7,461 Borg ships poured out of the subspace tunnels of the Azure Nebula. Deep Space 9 detected two Borg vessels entering Federation space. Captain Bateson was immediately informed when it was determined the cube was on a direct course for Vulcan, Bajor, and eventually, Earth. A Starfleet fleet was assembled in the Vulcan sector in an attempt to intercept the two cubes from reaching Earth. The Battle The battle took place in February 2381 several hours after 7,461 Borg ships poured out of the subspace tunnels in the Azure Nebula. A Borg fleet composed of ten cubes was formed and sent to eradicate the population of . The Federation starship engaged the fleet and started off by firing several transphasic torpedoes destroying two cubes. Atlas fired again, but the Borg had already adapted. Captain Bateson ordered his ship to back away from the Borg armada. The also did the same. The then placed a reserve wing of ships on a collision course with the Borg cubes. The tactic proved pointless as they were all destroyed and the Borg ships proceeded to fire on Vulcan. The weapons impacts were witnessed by T'Lana in the Forge; as she watched a multi-megaton blast race toward her, she determined the blast would reach her in 6.2 seconds. Eventually, Erika Hernandez took temporary control of the Borg Collective and ordered them to fight among each other, destroying large numbers of ships. The Borg Queen regained control and ordered the drones to regenerate. Upon watching the Borg armada go inactive, Bateson ordered the surviving ships to destroy the Borg. Elsewhere, the Borg armadas were also routed. (ST - Destiny novel: Lost Souls) Starships at the Battle of Vulcan The following is a partial list of Federation starships that fought in the battle. One squadron of Federation attack fighters also fought in the battle. * (NX-59650) :: * :: * (NCC-724656-A) ::: * (NCC-729631) ::: * (NCC-32704) :: * (NCC-23641) ::: *USS Gemini (NCC-1938-D) ::: * (NCC-1979) ::: * (NCC-15105) ::: *USS ''Yorktown ''(NCC-1615-C) * (NCC-1941-A) * (NCC-74656) * (NX-74205) * (NCC-7986) ::: Category:Battles Category:Borg battles